Timeline of hydrogen technologies
Timeline of hydrogen technologies A timeline of the history of hydrogen technology. Timeline 1600s * 1625 - First description of hydrogen by Johann Baptista van Helmont. First to use the word "gas". * 1650 - Turquet de Mayerne obtained by the action of dilute sulphuric acid on iron a gas or "inflammable air". * 1662 - Boyle's law (gas law relating pressure and volume) * 1670 - Robert Boyle produced hydrogen by reacting metals with acid. * 1672 - "New Experiments touching the Relation between Flame and Air" by Robert Boyle. * 1679 - Denis Papin - safety valve 1700s * 1700 - Nicolas Lemery showed that the gas produced in the sulfuric acid/iron reaction was explosive in air * 1755 - Joseph Black confirmed that different gases exist. / Latent heat * 1766 - Henry Cavendish published in "On Factitious Airs" a description of "dephlogisticated air" by reacting zinc metal with hydrochloric acid and isolated a gas 7 to 11 times lighter than air. * 1774 - Joseph Priestley isolated and categorized oxygen. * 1780 - Felice Fontana discovers the water gas shift reaction * 1783 - Antoine Lavoisier gave hydrogen its name (Gk: hydro = water, genes = born of) * 1783 - Jacques Charles made the first flight with his hydrogen balloon "La Charlière". * 1783 - Antoine Lavoisier and Pierre Laplace measured the heat of combustion of hydrogen using an ice calorimeter. * 1784 - Jean-Pierre Blanchard, The first trial with a dirigible hydrogen balloon. * 1784 - The invention of the Lavoisier Meusnier iron-steam process1784 Experiments, generating hydrogen by passing water vapor over a bed of red-hot iron at 600 °C . * 1785 - Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier built the hybrid Rozière balloon. * 1787 - Charles's law (Gas law, relating volume and temperature) * 1789 - Jan Rudolph Deiman and Adriaan Paets van Troostwijk using a electrostatic machine and a Leyden jar for the first electrolysis of water. 1800s * 1800 - William Nicholson and Johann Ritter decomposed water into hydrogen and oxygen by electrolysis with a voltaic pile. * 1806 - François Isaac de Rivaz build the first internal combustion engine powered by a mixture of hydrogen and oxygen. * 1809 - Thomas Foster observed with a theodolite the drift of small free pilot balloons filled with "inflammable gas"[http://www.colby.edu/sts/st215/history_of_meteorology.pdf 1809 - Fleming, History of Meteorology 25 Pag. 25]1809 - Pilot balloon resources * 1809 - Gay-Lussac's law (Gas law, relating temperature and pressure) * 1811 - Amedeo Avogadro - Avogadro's law a gas law * 1819 - Edward Daniel Clarke invented the hydrogen gas blowpipe. * 1820 - W. Cecil wrote a letter "On the application of hydrogen gas to produce a moving power in machinery"1820 Cecil engine1820 Cecil the letter * 1823 - Goldsworthy Gurney demonstrated Limelight. * 1823 - Döbereiner's Lamp a lighter invented by Johann Wolfgang Döbereiner. * 1823 - Goldsworthy Gurney devised an oxy-hydrogen blowpipe. * 1824 - Michael Faraday invented the rubber balloon. * 1826 - Thomas Drummond built the Drummond Light. * 1826 - Samuel Brown tested his internal combustion engine by using it to propel a vehicle up Shooter's Hill * 1834 - Michael Faraday published Faraday's laws of electrolysis. * 1834 - Benoît Paul Émile Clapeyron - Ideal gas law * 1836 - John Frederic Daniell invented a primary cell in which hydrogen was eliminated in the generation of the electricity. * 1839 - Christian Friedrich Schönbein published the principle of the fuel cell in the "Philosophical Magazine". * 1839 - William Robert Grove developed the Grove cell. * 1842 - William Robert Grove developed the first fuel cell (which he called the gas voltaic battery) * 1849 - Eugene Bourdon - Bourdon_gauge (manometer) * 1863 - Etienne Lenoir made a test drive from Paris to Joinville-le-Pont with the 1-cylinder, 2-stroke Hippomobile. * 1866 - August Wilhelm von Hofmann invents the Hofmann voltameter for the electrolysis of water. * 1873 - Thaddeus S. C. Lowe - Water gas, the process used the water gas shift reaction. * 1874 - Jules Verne - The Mysterious Island, "water will one day be employed as fuel, that hydrogen and oxygen of which it is constituted will be used"1874 - Jules Verne, The Mysterious Island * 1884 - Charles Renard and Arthur Constantin Krebs launch the airship La France. * 1885 - Zygmunt Florenty Wróblewski published hydrogen's critical temperature as 33 K; critical pressure, 13.3 atmospheres; and boiling point, 23 K. * 1889 - Ludwig Mond and Carl Langer coined the name fuel cell and tried to build one running on air and Mond gas. * 1893 - Friedrich Wilhelm Ostwald experimentally determined the interconnected roles of the various components of the fuel cell. * 1896 - Jackson D.D. and Ellms J.W., hydrogen production by microalgae (anabaena) * 1896 - Leon Teisserenc de Bort carries out experiments with high flying instrumental weather balloons1896 Weather balloon. * 1897 - Paul Sabatier facilitated the use of hydrogenation with the discovery of the Sabatier reaction. * 1898 - James Dewar liquefied hydrogen by using regenerative cooling and his invention, the vacuum flask at the Royal Institute of London. * 1899 - James Dewar collected solid hydrogen for the first time. 1900s * 1900 - Count Ferdinand von Zeppelin launched the first hydrogen-filled Zeppelin LZ1 airship. * 1901 - Wilhelm Normann introduced the hydrogenation of fats. * 1903 - Konstantin Eduardovich Tsiolkovskii published "The Exploration of Cosmic Space by Means of Reaction Devices"[http://epizodsspace.testpilot.ru/bibl/dorev-knigi/ciolkovskiy/issl-03st.html Tsiolkovsky's Исследование мировых пространств реактивными приборами - The Exploration of Cosmic Space by Means of Reaction Devices (Russian paper)] * 1907 - Lane hydrogen producer * 1909 - Count Ferdinand Adolf August von Zeppelin made the first long distance flight with the Zeppelin LZ5. * 1909 - Linde-Frank-Caro process * 1910 - The first Zeppelin passenger flight with the Zeppelin LZ7. * 1910 - Fritz Haber patented the Haber process. * 1912 - The first scheduled international Zeppelin passenger flights with the Zeppelin LZ13. * 1919 - The first Atlantic crossing by airship with the Beardmore HMA R34. * 1920 - Hydrocracking, a plant for the commercial hydrogenation of brown coal is commissioned at Leuna in Germany1920 - Hydrocracking. * 1923 - Steam reforming, the first synthetic methanol is produced by BASF in Leuna * 1923 - J. B. S. Haldane envisioned in Daedalus; or, Science and the Future "great power stations where during windy weather the surplus power will be used for the electrolytic decomposition of water into oxygen and hydrogen." * 1926 - Partial oxidation, Vandeveer and Parr at the University of Illinois used oxygen in the place of air for the production of syngas. * 1926 - Cyril Norman Hinshelwood described the phenomenon of chain reaction. * 1926 - Umberto Nobile made the first flight over the north pole with the hydrogen airship Norge * 1929 - Paul Harteck and Karl Friedrich Bonhoeffer achieve the first synthesis of pure parahydrogen. * 1930 - Rudolf Erren - Erren engine - GB patent GB364180 - Improvements in and relating to internal combustion engines using a mixture of hydrogen and oxygen as fuelImprovements in and relating to internal combustion engines using a mixture of hydrogen and oxygen as fuel * 1935 - Eugene Wigner and H.B. Huntington predicted metallic hydrogen. * 1937 - The Zeppelin LZ 129 Hindenburg was destroyed by fire. * 1937 - The Heinkel HeS 1 experimental gaseous hydrogen fueled centrifugal jet engine is tested at Hirth in March- the first working jet engine * 1937 - The first hydrogen-cooled turbogenerator went into service at Dayton, Ohio. * 1938 - The first 240 km hydrogen pipeline Rhine-Ruhr The Technological Steps of Hydrogen Introduction - pag 24. * 1938 - Igor Sikorsky from Sikorsky Aircraft proposed liquid hydrogen as a fuel. * 1939 - Rudolf Erren - Erren engine - US patent 2,183,674 - Internal combustion engine using hydrogen as fuel * 1939 - Hans Gaffron discovered that algae can switch between producing oxygen and hydrogen. * 1943 - Liquid hydrogen is tested as rocket fuel at Ohio State University. * 1943 - Arne Zetterström describes hydrox * 1949 - Hydrodesulfurization (Catalytic reforming is commercialized under the name Platforming process) * 1952 - Hydrogen maser * 1952 - Non-Refrigerated transport Dewar * 1955 - W. Thomas Grubb modified the fuel cell design by using a sulphonated polystyrene ion-exchange membrane as the electrolyte. * 1957 - Pratt & Whitney's model 304 jet engine using liquid hydrogen as fuel tested for the first time as part of the Lockheed CL-400 Suntan project. * 1957 - The specifications for the U-2 a double axis liquid hydrogen semi-trailer were issuedNASA-LIQUID HYDROGEN AS A PROPULSION FUEL,1945-1959. * 1958 - Leonard Niedrach devised a way of depositing platinum onto the membrane, this became known as the Grubb-Niedrach fuel cell * 1958 - Allis-Chalmers demonstrated the D 12, the first 15 kW fuel cell tractor1958 D 12 - Pag. 7. * 1959 - Francis Thomas Bacon built the Bacon Cell, the first practical 5 kW hydrogen-air fuel cell to power a welding machine. * 1960 - Allis-Chalmers builds the first fuel cell forklift1960 -Fleet module Pag.3 * 1961 - RL-10 liquid hydrogen fuelled rocket engine first flight * 1964 - Allis-Chalmers built a 750-watt fuel cell to power a one-man underwater research vessel1964 Allis Chalmers Pag.1. * 1965 - The first commercial use of a fuel cell in Project Gemini. * 1965 - Allis-Chalmers builds the first fuel cell golf carts. * 1966 - Slush hydrogen * 1966 - J-2 (rocket engine) liquid hydrogen rocket engine flies * 1967 - Akira Fujishima discovers the Honda-Fujishima effect which is used for hydrolysis in the photoelectrochemical cell. * 1969 - Yull Brown Australian Scientist droves FJ Holden from Sydney Town Hall to Brisbane Town Hall on four litres of water generating Hydrogen via Caustic soda. * 1970 - Nickel hydrogen battery Nickel-Hydrogen Battery Technology—Development and Status * 1970 - John Bockris or Lawrence W. Jones coined the term hydrogen economy History of Hydrogen Lawrence W. Jones Toward a liquid hydrogen fuel economy, University of Michigan Engineering Technical Report UMR2320, March 13, 1970 * 1973 - The 30 km hydrogen pipeline in Isbergues * 1975 - John Bockris - Energy The Solar-Hydrogen Alternative - ISBN 0470084294 * 1979 - HM7B rocket engine * 1981 - Space Shuttle main engine first flight * 1990 - The first solar-powered hydrogen production plant Solar-Wasserstoff-Bayern became operational. * 1996 - Vulcain rocket engine * 1997 - Anastasios Melis discovered that the deprivation of sulfur will cause algae to switch from producing oxygen to producing hydrogen * 1998 - Type 212 submarine 2000s * 2000 - Peter Toennies demonstrates superfluidity of hydrogen at 0.15 K * 2002 - Type 214 submarine * 2004 - DeepC See also * Timeline of low-temperature technology * List of timelines References Category:Technology timelines Category:Hydrogen technologies Category:Hydrogen economy Category:Hydrogen fr:Chronologie des technologies de l'hydrogène